


Last Toast [Art]

by InnerCinema



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (WS Bucky killing the faceless OMCs), Alternative Universe - Cold War, Art, M/M, Minor Character Death, Winteriron Bang, Winteriron Bang 2015, agent!bucky, cold war au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar"> Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)'s</a>  absolutely ingenius entry for the Winteriron Big Bang 2015 <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4722950">"Last Toast"</a> ♥</p><p>You also HAVE to check out the absolutely gorgeous <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4727339">art</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcornzoe/pseuds/chrisdoritoevans">chrisdoritoevans (Popcornzoe)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Toast [Art]

**Chapter 1**

 

**Chapter 9**

 


End file.
